


Pain and Raindrops

by Halloweeny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweeny/pseuds/Halloweeny
Summary: A wounded Theo is lost and in pain, unbeknownst to him, someone's around.





	Pain and Raindrops

“H-Help me”  
Theo’s voice could barely be heard, blood leaked from his wounds mixing itself with the rain that dropped from the skies. The hunters almost ended him this time.  
Lost and scared, he screamed.  
“S-someone...please” his voice soon disappeared and his vision went dark. The only thing in his mind were the pain and the raindrops.  
Theo tried openning his eyes once more.  
Admist the storm, a silhouette was in front of him.  
Someone approached.  
Warm arms hugging him tight.  
Golden eyes met his own. Their faces touched in the cold storm night.  
“I got you.” said Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm a huge Thiam lover, if you wanna follow me on Tumblr, here it goes: Lord-Halloweeny.tumblr.com


End file.
